1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated logic circuit and a method for producing an integrated logic circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Logic circuits within the meaning of the present invention are circuits which convert items of information, condition them or process them in some other way. The information to be processed is generally received externally. The information is processed for example by logic combinations of received information items or of received information items with stored information items. The result of the information processing is output via outputs of the logic circuit.
Logic circuits are produced in great diversity and in large numbers and are being used in more and more areas of technology. Conventional logic circuits are for example FPGA components (FPGA=Field Programmable Gate Array), ASICs (ASIC=Application Specific Integrated Circuit), ASSP (ASSP=Application Specific Standard Product), Gate-Arrays, etc. These conventional logic circuits are generally combined with memory components on the same chip or on a separate chip. They are used inter alia for controlling or regulating numerous devices.
The logic circuit and the memory are generally manufactured using different technologies. Both the integration of a large memory with a logic circuit on one chip and the combination of two separate integrated circuits adversely affect the production costs.